Abstract This USC multidisciplinary research training program in Gerontology provides predoctoral and postdoctoral training within key disciplines in aging. Trainees become expert in one aspect of aging while also learning about the theory and methodological approaches of related disciplines so they can incorporate multidisciplinary thinking and models in their own research. Predoctoral training can be in Biology, Gerontology, Psychology, Neuroscience, Policy, and Medicine. Postdoctoral students can be appointed in these fields as well as Economics, Neurology, and several multidisciplinary research institutes. The program focuses on physical and cognitive health and the lifecycle circumstances influencing health. Current emphases of the program reflect the research strengths of current faculty: cognitive decline in aging and Alzheimer disease and related disorders; emotional change associated with the aging process; physical and functional change across the lifespan; the role of social, contextual, environmental and institutional factors in promoting or delaying physical and cognitive changes; the biological pathways, including the role of genetic and epigenetic factors, promoting or delaying changes in physical and cognitive health. The training program is housed in the Davis School of Gerontology which is devoted to the study of aging; training is directed by a multidisciplinary faculty across the University who are linked in many ways because of their focus on aging research. The environment is rich with resources and research opportunities. Training is accomplished through completion of (1) disciplinary degree requirements for the Ph.D.; (2) participation in multidisciplinary courses on health and aging and research on Alzheimer disease; (3) training in appropriate methods and analytic techniques; (4) research experience within and across disciplines; (5) close mentoring relationships between trainees and one or more preceptors; (6) participation of trainees in training experiences such as courses, workshops and professional meetings; and (7) support of trainees to develop individual research profiles, publish papers, and make presentations at professional meetings. The program goal is to develop scholars with independent research careers who become leading scholars in in the science of aging. The program draws from a large pool of talented students. Almost all students who enter the program complete it successfully and the program has produced a number of leaders and emerging leaders in aging- related research, a number of whom are diverse scholars. Support is requested for 5 predoctoral trainees, who will generally be supported for 3 years, and 5 postdoctoral trainees, who will generally be supported for 2 years.